Blind Love
by rens-luvr
Summary: This is the heartwarming story about a blind young Gundalian who finds love in the kindest person he knows.


**rens-luvr:** Hey guys! Sorry I havent uploaded in a while. I have been suffering from a writers block. So Im adding a twist to this story. Ren is blind in this one. This story is a yaoi, so be prepared for some man on man romance. Ok well enough talking. Lets get to the story, shall we? XD

**POV. Ren**

I felt around while I layed on the floor, crying my eyes out. Dad had just gotten done beating me and knocked the special present my best friend, Derek, gave me for my twelth birthday. Then I heard soft footsteps coming towards me. I recognized them as Dereks. He slid the present against my hand so I could pick it up. He then gently helped me to my feet. "Are you ok?" He asked softly. I started crying more and buried my face in my hands. Derek hugged me and stroked the back of my head. Derek and I had known eachother since birth. Hes the only one who has ever been there for me.

"Y..yeah. I am now that youre here." I replied. He ruffled my hair. I giggled and smiled weakly as he wiped my tears away. I wished I could see him. I felt around his body and found his face. He had a sharp jawline, soft skin, a crooked smile, and soft fluffy hair. He gently grabbed my hand and placed it over his heart.

"Can you feel my heartbeat? He asked. I nodded and placed my ear against his chest where my hand was. His heart beat was so calm it soothed me. I closed my eyes and sighed. He hugged me and set his chin on top of my head.

"Hearing it beat reminds me that youre really here." I said. Derek rubbed my back. He kissed the top of my head. I felt my face heat up, which indicated that I was blushing. Derek laughed and pulled me close. He thought it was funny when I blushed. I felt my own heart racing. Derek lifted my face and pressed a gentle kiss to my nose. It felt good. It felt...natural. I ran my hands across the small box in my hands until I found the edge of the lid. I lifted the lid off and felt inside. It was a small glass object with two ends. One end had a small hole. The other also had one, but instead of being on the end like the smaller hole, it was on top of the object and was bigger with a smaller hole in the center of the larger one. It was light as a feather. I then heard the crinkling of plastic followed by a strange plenty smell. It smelled good.

"That thing in your hands is called a bowl." Derek explained. I carefully rotated the bowl in my hands. It was smooth. Once I felt around a little more, I gathered it was about four inches long.

"What's that funny smell?" I asked curiously. Derek laughed and I heard him pull something out of the plastic. He placed whatever it was inside the bowl. He placed my finger on top of it. It was rough and leafy. It was placed inside the larger of the two holes.

"Its called pot. It works wonders for pain and stuff. All you have to do is put the end that doesn't have the pot in it to your mouth. I'll do the rest." He replied. I put the end of the bowl between my lips. "Now, when you hear the flick of my lighter, I want you to suck in and take the bowl away from your mouth and exhale." He explained. I nodded. I felt the heat from the flame when he put it to the bowl. I sucked in just like I was told. I immediately started coughing my lungs out. Derek took the bowl from my hand so I wouldn't drop it. After I managed to stop coughing, I realized I felt more at ease...relaxed even. It felt...strange.

"My whole body feels relaxed. I feel good." I said. I heard the flick of lighter again and Derek inhaling. He must be having some too. Then, he exhaled. He didnt even cough. "You didnt even cough. How do you do that?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I've been smoking this stuff for a while." he replied simply. I took a step backward. Derek quickly grabbed my arm, which startled me. "You almost took a trip down the stairs." he said. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks for grabbing me. It really sucks being blind. Hey Derek, what color are your eyes? What about your hair?" I asked. He led me over to the couch.

"I have black hair and blue eyes. My skin is pale white and I have freckles on my face." He replied. I pictured what he might look like in my head. He seemed so handsome. He placed the bowl back in my hand. "And your bowl is purple with black splotches." He added. I had no idea what purple looked like, but I was all too familiar with the color black. Thats all I could see. I put the bowl back up to my lips. Derek lit it for me again. I inhaled a little slower this time. I didnt cough! I felt a hand touch my back. I jumped out of my seat and fell to the floor.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Are you OK?!" A concerned female voice asked. I flipped over onto my back and sat up. I heard footsteps approaching me. They weren't Derek's. They were softer and more delicate. It had to be this girl.

"Who are you? How did you get here?!" I asked. She stopped where she was, just a few feet away. I heard her sit on the floor. I felt the bowl to make sure it wasnt broken. It was still in one piece with all the pot still in it. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"My name is Meiko Aizawa. I'm a friend of Derek's. I'm sorry we weren't introduced earlier. I didnt mean to startle you." She responded. I heard her inch a little closer. Her soft, delicate hand gently grabbed mine. She placed my hand on her face. I felt around for her facial features. She had soft skin, a delicate round face, and a soft smile. I then inched my hand to the side of her face until my fingers found her hair. It was long and soft.

"You're so pretty. Your skin is so soft." I replied. Derek told her my name and helped me back up onto the couch. I darted into Derek's arms when I heard dads heavy footsteps coming up from the basement. Derek enveloped me protectively in his arms. Dad walked right past us and out the front door, slamming it behind him. I heard the car start and take off down the road. He was gone...for now.


End file.
